Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to dumbbell bar attachments and more particularly pertains to a new dumbbell bar attachment for allowing hand rotation to reduce the risk of shoulder injury.
Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a first plate that has an upper face and a lower face, and a second plate that has a top surface and a bottom surface. The bottom surface is pivotally coupled to the upper face, such that the first plate and second plate are freely rotatable. A grip is positioned on the lower face, such that the grip is configured for grasping by the hand of a user. A clamp is coupled to and positioned on the top surface. The clamp is complimentary to a dumbbell bar, such that the clamp is configured to secure the second plate to the dumbbell bar.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.